


Void of Space and Heart

by Cyber_God



Series: Contest Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #207, AI, Drabble, Lights Out Prompts, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Reedsy prompts, Short, prompts, scifi, space, space ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God
Summary: For Reedsy Prompt set #207: Lights outA Power outage sweeps over the crew of the Morosis.
Series: Contest Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910023
Kudos: 1





	Void of Space and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Promts:  
> Write about a family who decides to camp out in the back yard during a power outage.  
> Write a story about someone feeling powerless.  
> Write about a character who’s stuck in an elevator when the power goes out.  
> Write a story where the power goes out on a spaceship or submarine.  
> Write about someone who purposefully causes a power outage.

**Write a story where the power goes out on a spaceship or submarine.**

**Write about someone who purposefully causes a power outage.(Accident)**

Geo shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, even if that might not even be possible. The space was hot, cramped, and dark. The only light coming from his eye piece. It shone a beam of soft blue light at the tangle of wires and circuit he was currently working on. “Careful.” Lilith piped up, their voice teasing. Geo grunted behind the metal tool he held in his mouth. This was a routine repair, he would be fine. Geo gently tugged the decaying wire from it’s port, feeling the soft vibrations of electricity run through his protective gloves. Shit. He didn’t divert the power cores. Lilith laughed, the sound bubbly. “Told you!” Geo pulled his tool from his mouth. “Shut up.” He crumbled. “Open up a comm. I got to let everyone know we might be dark for a while.” The brunette sighed, letting his head thud on the metal sheet behind him. 

There was a soft ding as his comm connected to the ship. “Sorry guys. Routine repair went a bit sideways. Nothing bad, a few things are going to be shut off for a bit while I get this fixed. Just a heads up.” He explained, knowing his message would be echoed through the ship. Lilith disconnected the comm, giving another teasing laugh. Geo huffed with annoyance. “Why didn’t you remind me?” He asked, pulling out a fresh length of wire from his belt. Lilith shrugged on their screen, leaning back on something Geo couldn’t see. “It isn't too big of a deal. I didn’t think it was something I would need to remind you. Having a few systems shut off for a while shouldn’t hurt anything. The life support modules are still online, so I don't see the issue.” 

The brunette rolled his eyes at his friend. “You are an asshole, you know that right?” Lilith smirked playfully, throwing their hands up. “I think it's fun to mix things up sometimes.” Geo turned away to focus on the task at hand. His mind was oddly silent without the buzz of information from the Tab. The silence was unnerving. “Lilith, could you read me a book? It's too quiet.” He asked softly. Lilith made a soft noise of confirmation. “Which book today?” Geo pursed his lips, mentally going through the list of titles he knew. When nothing came to mind, he just shrugged with one shoulder. “You pick this time.” Lilith flopped down on something and the sound of pages flipping echoed in the cramped space. Moment’s later Lilith’s smooth voice filled the silence. “Zodiac Bliss. It was early in the heat season on Bion….”

**Write about a character who’s stuck in an elevator when the power goes out.(Stuck in a room) / Write a story about someone feeling powerless / Write about a family who decides to camp out in the backyard during a power outage.**

Mia looked up from her paper as the room dipped to black. The buzz of electronics slowing into silence. Something had gone wrong. She blinked and set down the drawing she had been working on. “M-Mia?” Lily called out into the dark room, her tone tinted with panic. Mia realized quickly that Lily couldn’t see in the dark like she could. A soft pastel purple glow filled the room as Mia activated her scales. In the dim light she could see Lily, sitting up and staring wide eyed into the dim. Seeing the glow Lily did her best to get closer to it, stumbling over the edge of Mia’s nest and falling beside the Gilo. 

Mia tilted her head in question when a voice echoed over the comm speakers. It was Geo. “Sorry guys. Routine repair went a bit sideways. Nothing bad, a few things are going to be shut off for a bit while I get this fixed. Just a heads up.” The room went silent. Mia looked back down to Lily, who was curled up close to her. Lily seemed to relax a little bit knowing this was only temporary. Mia tapped her palm with one finger. _Do you want to talk?_ Lily nodded, pulling one of the fluffy blankets close around her. “I really don’t like the dark. It makes it hard for me to see others. I just feel so alone.” She said quietly. Mia pointed at herself then to Lily. _I’m here for you._ The Varkin laughed softly, sniffling and brushing away tears that threatened to fall. 

“Yeah. You can be my light.” Lily admitted, relaxing into the cool feeling of Mia’s scales. The light wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. A soft woosh filled the room, the beam of a flashlight filling the room. “Lily? Mia?” Hex called, shining the light towards them. Mia squinted at the sudden bright but raised her free hand to wave at him. “Hex!” Lily yelped happily, getting up to rush into Hex’s arms. The captain easily wrapped her in a hug. “How are you two doing? Everything alright?” He asked, glancing over Lily to Mia. She fanned her hand and rolled her eyes. _You worry for no reason._

Lily pulled away from her boyfriend and instead held his free hand. “I’m ok. How about you?” She asked, leading him over to Mia’s nest where she was sitting moments earlier. Hex sat beside her on the pile of cushions and blankets. “I’m alright. Just working on updating some of Sara’s hardware. But that can wait a while. I wanted to make sure you were ok.” He explained, letting Lily curl up against him. Mia nodded in understanding, letting her scales glow a bit softer now that they didn’t need that much light. “I talked to Lilith, he said it might take another hour or two in order to get the power back on.” Hex said, setting his flashlight on one of the cushions so it pointed at the ceiling and lit up the room. Lily looked over and smiled at Mia. She had an idea on how to pass the time. “Hey Hex, could you tell us a story?” She asked, giving her boyfriend a pleading look. He chuckled and pulled her closer. “Of course, we could even take turns.” He suggested. Mia sat back, shifting to get comfortable as she settled in for a good story, scales pulsing slightly as she relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I need to stretch my creative muscles more.


End file.
